


Listen to the voice

by Haikyuusunsets



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caught, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Kinda, M/M, OR IS IT, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, please its 5am im losing my sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusunsets/pseuds/Haikyuusunsets
Summary: In which Sapnap gets a boner from something Dream says during a stream and has to take care of himself after the stream with the help of a certain voice."OUCH DREAM FINE TAKE IT.""Good boy.""Haha oh fuck off Dream."More like fuck me Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Listen to the voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, its like 5am and I have school tomorrow but I really missed writing so I wanted to do smth quickly! So, my apologies for any mistakes I'm way too tired to correct em.

"Oh my gOD SAPNAP YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BRAT GIVE THAT BACK!"

"hehehe nooooo it's mine get away from me!!"

"SAPNAP."

"Yes daddy? hehe."

"Mhm daddy you say?"

"Hah yeaaaa daddy Dreamm"

"Be a good little slut for daddy and gIVE ME BACK MY SWORD."

_Oh shit._

"OUCH DREAM FINE TAKE IT."

"Good boy."

"Haha oh fuck off Dream."

_More like fuck me Dream._

Every one just laughed it, or wheezed it, off. 'Till the end of the stream sapnap was just antsy, barely wiggling in his chair and going beat red every time he remembered it. Goddamnit dream you just had to give him a hard on, and you didn't even know it. Everyone took their sweet time saying their goodbyes to their streams while Sapnap's was quick and to the point he couldn't just sit there with his almost painful erection for any longer. Closing the stream and clumsily trying to get off the discord call he stumbled to the bed head already ever so slightly spinning with the thought of Clay's words, come on Nick get a hold of yourself.

Practically falling on his bed is when the realisation hit him. He was probably as hard as he's ever been at the words of his best friend, and he was almost ashamed to slip his hand into his boxers, almost. Feeling himself was not even enough to get him to that sharp edge of pure bliss, his thoughts were as tangled as his earphones when for a split second his mind wandered to the person who was the cause of his problem. How would Clay feel knowing that Nick was chasing release to imaginations of him slowly wandering his veiny hands under his shirt, feeling everything, like he was trying to memorise it with his lips attached to Nick's neck, leaving marks that would leave him staring at them in the mirror the next morning and feeling the giddy and dulled out fuzziness in his stomach.

"Fuck Clay, holy shit.."

How would Dream touch him? Would he rather Nick touches himself for him? Put up a nice show like daddy's good little slut? Is Clay the type to use Nick's body like his personal fucktoy? Would he give out more praise or degrading words? Either was good- His head felt like it was slipping into a different reality where he could hear Dream tell him what to do, as if he was there, and who was he to disobey the voice? He would deal with trying to figure out his feelings and putting his thoughts into straight lines after he was done, right now it was only him and the voice, that deep, raspy voice, full of excitement and dripping with lust.

"God if only I was there to touch you. Let my hands wander your body before stilling at your nipples, rubbing and pinching, they're sensitive yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? You like that? Mhm of course you do, my pretty whore likes being treated roughly huh? If I licked down your jaw and bit at your neck would you like that? Feeling my teeth slowly sinking into the flesh, leaving a mark. I bet you'd love it if I left marks all over you, at your inner thigh where only we would know they existed and all over your neck for the fans to see. How do you think they would react knowing what you're doing right now? I think they expect it, look at you, you really can't hide this from anyone, can you? You could even hear the nervousness in your voice during the stream right after I said that, how cute."

"C-Clay please,"

Hurry evident in his voice, at least he lived alone and the only people who'd hear this were him and the voice.

"What? You're already that close?"

Whines echoed in the room, he wasn't even sure if he could even utter any words other than his best friend's name. In the moment there was nothing else important anyways. The only thing he could do was follow the instructions of Dream's voice, to slowly wrap his hand around the base of his dick and move at a speed that was frustratingly slow but he wouldn't dare disobey the voice, he wanted to be good for Clay, he loved hearing the sweet praise as much as being called his needy slut, **_his_** , _only his_.

He moved his hand towards his face just like the breathy voice asked, it sounded as real as it could and almost as turned on as Sapnap. 'Suck on your fingers', and he did so, with no hesitation what so ever, his eyes hooded and laced with submission. What if that was Clay's cock? Fucking Nick's throat with no condsideration of how strained his voice would be tomorrow, fuckk. Adding more fingers one by one he pressed his tongue flat beneath them, or totally umprompted licking in between them. He was completely naked by now, he was instructed to ditch the clothes long ago, he was now on all fours, face down on a pillow, fucking himself with the fingers that were previously in his mouth and with his free hand strocking whichever body part he was told to, would that be his collar bone, his chest, his hips, his asscheeks when he was told to spread them apart or in between his thighs, his most sensitive spot, all so close to his throbbing dick, crying for attention, but never quite there.

"Clay please,, feels so good, please i wanta, I needa-"

"Stop moving your hands."

The voice said, sadistically as ever, tears threaten to prickle at his eyes as he felt his long awaited release being pulled away from his hands, his stomach rumbling with want, his heart beating fast and his voice completely uncontrolable by now, but Dream seemed to like that and that's what mattered. He was brought up, right to the edge always feeling hopeful before being told to stop, and yet he still didn't disobey, he couldnt't.

"You sure as hell act bratty on stream but look at you now, just a mess for me, not even thinking of not following my rules, what a good boy, you were fucking made for this."

He was brought to his edge again this time finally not to be stopped at the moment he'd been waiting for, he knew that, he wsa told that but he just couldn't help himself anymore.

"Clay, Clay please, please please please, I'm so close-"

"Mhm, still asking for permission to finish even after you've been told you can, you're so fucking adorable pandas, go on, cum for me _prince_."

That knot in his stomach was loosening by the second, his vision went white and blurry, he could still hear muffled praise coming from the voice even after Nick had basically come down from his high.

"......Clay..?"

"Mhm yea? You alright Pandas?"

No. No way. That couldn't have actually been Clay right?

"Did you hear anything....?"

"Everything prince."

"Well fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :))  
> Also if you're a CC and somehow happened to stumble upon this, unlikely but possible, uh, I'm sorry.


End file.
